There are numerous board games which require players to take turns arranging a plurality of game pieces on a game board. One example is Scrabble®, where users take turns arranging lettered tiles on a board to form interconnecting words. Such games often involve intricate arrangements of numerous pieces on a game board and are typically played over a prolonged period of time. While it is often desirable to play such games at different times or at different locations, it is often difficult to store or transport a game in progress while preserving the arrangement of the game pieces in play on the board.
It is therefore desirable to provide games which are configurable for play and for storage and transportation.